LOS AMORIOS DE CELESTIA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Versión parodiada de la novela "Los tres mosqueteros".


Hola bronies y lectores.

Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió de golpe y porrazo. Lo escribí demasiado deprisa, en una sola noche. Es una parodia de _"Los tres mosqueteros"_ del escritor Alexandre Dumas, padre, adaptado al universo de MLP, en donde sus personajes jugaran distintos roles de los clásicos. Lo escribí solamente para desconectar un rato de los estudios de mi oposición.

* * *

**LOS AMORIOS DE CELESTIA**

Sucedió que el país de Equestria estaba gobernando por el rey Shining Armor, casado con la reina Celestia. Hacía ya un año la monarca viajó como embajadora a Saddle Arabia para negociar unos tratados comerciales. Allí conoció al duque Fancy Pants, embajador del país. Durante la visita la alicornio y el señor Pants comenzaron a enamorarse, pero llegó un momento en que la yegua tuvo que regresar a su nación y eso supuso el fin de su romance. ¿El fin?

El cardenal Blueblood Richelieu, a quien su poder militar y religioso había convertido en una especie de virrey de Equestria se sentía insatisfecho con esta situación. Él no quería ser un segundón, no. Quería ser el semental más poderoso del reino, y para eso lo mejor, según él, era desprestigiar a la monarquía. Blueblood tenía espías que le habían informado del romance de la reina, y ésta sabía que estaba vigilada por el cardenal.

Celestia daba vueltas y más vueltas en su habitación. La alicornio se encontraba a solas con su doncella, la señorita Rarity y ambas esperaban la llegada de cuatro _poniqueteros_ de la confianza de la reina.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y se presentaron cuatro yeguas, vestidas con uniforme de soldados. Estas cuatro visitantes se llamaban Applejack Athos, Pinkie Pie Porthos, Fluttershy Aramis y Twilight D'Artagnan.

**Reina Celestia:** Por fin llegan. Tengo una misión que encomendarles. El duque de Saddle Arabia, Fancy Pants, visitará en unos días Equestria para entrevistarse con mi esposo. Es necesario que antes yo me entreviste con él. Aprovecharé que mi marido esté fuera del palacio en este momento.

**Porthos:** O sea que antes de que llegue el duque, usted quiere entrevistarse con su marido, el rey Armor.

**Reina:** ¡NO! Me he de entrevistar con el duque.

**Porthos: **¿Con el duque? ¿Para qué?

**Athos:** Pinkie que no te enteras. Yo te lo explicaré.

**Reina:** Eso, eso. Explícaselo.

**Athos:** Tenemos que recibir al duque, llevarle a escondidas a un lugar donde lo estará esperando la reina, y una vez allí, él la dejará embarazada. El niño resultante será el próximo rey de Equestria. ¿Es así, majestad?

**Reina:** Sí… digo… ¡NOOOO!

**Aramis:** Todo esto es muy complicado. Mejor que os embarace vuestro marido y en paz.

**D'Artagnan:** Bueno… es que si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño de la "cosita real"...

**Reina:** OIGAN… ¿QUÉ ESTÁN INSINUANDO TODAS USTEDES? SOY LEAL A MI MARIDO—se indignó la reina.

**Aramis:** Pero majestad, mejor dejad de juguetear con el duque, porque si seguís así el rey va pensar que vos sois… que sois unaaaa…

**Las 4 manes a coro:** ¡UNA PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNA!

**Reina:** Ya me cansé.

De pronto, Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y lanza una descarga eléctrica a las 4 manes a la vez, dejándolas tumbadas en el suelo con quemaduras de segundo grado. Sin embargo como el fic no tiene sentido en menos de un minuto aparecen las ponis perfectamente recuperadas.

**Reina:** Al grano. Me han desaparecido doce herretes de diamantes, sospecho que deben de habérmelos robado los secuaces del cardenal.

**Rarity:** Que va. Los cogí yo.

**Reina:** ¡¿QUEEÉ?! ¿ESTAS CONFESANDOME QUE ME HAS ROBADO MIS JOYAS?

**Rarity:** A vos no os hacían falta y yo tenía que pagar los estudios de mis hijos, la hipoteca de mi casa y otros gastos. De modo que los empeñé.

**Reina:** Te haré encarcelar por esto.

**Rarity:** Bueno… pero… ¿Y si yo le digo al rey Armor que le estáis poniendo los cuernos? Que el duque no es el único. Que las dos sabemos el trío que os montasteis con esos dos sementales después de la última Gala del Galope.

**Reina:** Yooo… yooo…

**Aramis:** Oh no. Pero… ¿Cuántos han sido, majestad?

**Athos: **La pregunta sería ¿Cuántos no han sido? Porque aquí donde la veis la señora es muy… coqueta.

**Aramis:** En serio, majestad. Hay que acabar con esto, o el rey al final se enterará. Y él creerá que vos os entregáis a cualquiera, que sois una yegua fácil, que soy unaaa…

**Las 4 manes a coro:** ¡UNA PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNA!

**D'Artagnan:** De todas formas da lo mismo. El duque Fancy Pants ya está casado.

**Celestia:** ¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¿Ya está casado? ¿O sea que me utilizó?

**D'Artagnan: **Jo, ¿No leéis las revistas de cotilleos? Fancy Pants se casó hace un año con Fleur de Lis, y actualmente están esperando un hijo. De modo que cuando el cardenal se entere dejará de sospechar de vos. Asunto resuelto.

**Rarity:** Si tú sabías que el duque ya estaba casado ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

**D'Artagnan: **Nadie me ha preguntado.

**Celestia:** ¡LE MATO! ¡YO MATO A FANCY! ¡MANDARÉ QUE LE ASESINEN!

**Aramis:** Majestad, sois mala, mala, mala.

**Rarity:** Oigan, chicas… ¿Y si vamos a buscar a la soldado Rainbow, y nos vamos todas al bar? La reina invita.

**Las 4 manes a coro: **Vale.

**Reina:** ¡¿YO?! ¿Y por qué tengo que invitar yo?

**Aramis:** Como "penitencia", por la pesadez que nos habéis estado dando toda la mañana, y lo de electrocutarnos, lo mínimo es una sidra para compensar.

**Porthos: **Y si no nos invita, nos chivamos al rey de que sois unaaa…

**Las 4 manes a coro:** ¡UNA PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNA!

Se marchan todas al bar.

**FIN**


End file.
